


Soar

by Grillip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awakening, Discovery, Gen, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillip/pseuds/Grillip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic, it's an original story inspired by the games Journey and Abzû.</p><p>They awoke in a strange place. They didn't know who they were, but they were awake. Grass stretched in every direction. the sun hung above, cold and distant. They didn't even know their own name, but they were awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar

They awoke.  
They didn't know who or where they were, but they were awake. A soft wind rustled their cloak as it rushed across the ground, chilling their small form. They opened their eyes, and the world came into view. The ground was covered in a carpet of small green stalks, and the word grass came to mind as they stared at it. The grass fluttered in the wind, and they wondered if it felt cold too. Well, they weren't too cold, their cloak kept them warm. Their cloak was a pale violet color, as they watched it rippled in the soft breeze.  
They moved one of their legs, than the other, working out the stiffness that came from sleep. They couldn't remember going to sleep, or really anything before becoming awake, but they ignored that for the time being. Focusing back on the sight in front of them, they noticed that their legs were black, like squid ink, and thin with little pointed feet. They wiggled the pointed tips of their feet and felt happy. They liked being happy.  
They tried moving their arms, and felt the cloak twitch. They decided they didn't have arms.  
'What made the cloak move then?' They thought.  
They tried moving the cloak again, and let out a giggle of delight, sounding unlike any human noise (more like a bell than anything), when they made their cloak stretch out, and they reached into the air, blocking the sunlight from their eyes. A small spark of panic ignited in their mind, where had the sun gone? They moved the cloak again and saw the sun appear again. They decided they liked it better when the sun was there.  
'Izlé.'  
The name came from nowhere, but they liked it. They rolled it over, imagining the sound of it. It was theirs, they decided.  
'My name is Izlé.'  
Izlé giggled again. It felt good to have a name.  
They let their cloak drop from its raised position. The last whispers of the breeze caught it as it was billowing down, and it lifted Izlé off the ground onto their feet. Izlé shrieked with excitement, but again the sound wasn't what they thought it was going to be. A slightly higher chime reverberated through them, accompanied by a small glow of golden light.  
Not surprised by the outbursts anymore, Izlé tapped one small foot against the ground gently. Nothing happened, and they took a small step forward. Nothing. They took another step, then another, until they were walking. Izlé looked around, trying to decide where they were going. They tilted their head back, sun was shining above, but it seemed far and cold. They couldn't touch the sun anyway, they would only block it out. The grass carpet wasn't as green as Izlé originally thought either, yellow patches just as common as green ones. They decided they didn't want to go down either.  
That left going left, right, forward and back. Izlé didn't want to go back, there wasn't anything for them back there, so that left going right, left and forward. They looked to the right, and greeted by an endless expanse of yet more grass, they decided right wasn't the way to go.  
They turned to look to the left, and at first glance didn't see anything. But as they looked harder, a grey metallic looking something came into view. A hum of approval reverberated through Izlé, lower sounding and longer lasting then all the previous chimes. They turned to the left, and began walking along at a brisk pace. Izlé was excited to see what looked so different from the normal green, and their excitement only grew as the object began to gain a shape the closer Izlé got.  
As they walked, the small, distant sun inched along at an agonizingly slow pace. Wispy clouds drifted past, never substantial enough to hold rain. The horizon still loomed, unchanging on all sides but one. 

Izlé stared up at the giant metal creature. Robot, their mind had supplied. Robot might not have been the right word, machine seemed closer. It was mostly spherical, flattened on the side it was leaning on like it had fallen from a great hight. Supports looking like legs jutted from one of the sides, on the opposite side, what had clearly been the top sprouted a dish. It looked as if had once been mighty, but those days were behind it. Panels had been pried from all over, wires spilling out onto the ground like the the entrails of a mighty beast.  
Izlé looked up at the machine. They wanted to get to the top, to see the view and to see where they could go next. Remembering how their cloak had caught the wind and set them on their feet, Izlé prepared to jump, wanting to see if they could catch the breeze again.  
They took one bound forward then pushed off the ground as hard as they could, springing far higher than they thought they could. Izlé was ten, fifteen feet off the ground, then they stretched their cloak out as far as they could and let instinct take over, bringing their cloak down in a stroke like that of a bird and the wind filled the folds and Izlé was higher that the machine, higher than they had ever been before. They let out a shriek of fear and joy all mixed together and a clear musical note exploded outward, much louder than anything before and accompanied by a flash of gold light.  
Izlé beat the air again and shot higher into the sky. They felt lighter than a feather, the chilly air rushing past and filling their cloak, holding them aloft. Their light lilac folds billowed around them, gold details Izlé hadn't noticed before flashing in the sunlight.   
Izlé didn't know how or why, but they were awake and they were flying.


End file.
